


Sharkboy and Lavagirl

by ashleyerwinner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lifeguards, Cute, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Megstiel - Freeform, Oneshot, megcas - Freeform, writer!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3287423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyerwinner/pseuds/ashleyerwinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nice moves, Sharkboy," a sultry sounding voice calls out, and Cas turns and looks up at the relaxed, brown-haired lifeguard sitting atop the station.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharkboy and Lavagirl

**Author's Note:**

> first of all, let me say that meg and cas have one of the best rapports on the history of this show and i hope i give that back-and-forth some justice lmao secondly, i hope you enjoy it!!! xox

Cas leans back on his elbows, and tips his head up to feel the sun shine on his face. It’s a Friday afternoon in the summer, and he finally allowed himself some time off from his writing to clear his mind and have a day of summer at the public pool. A light breeze blows his sweat-damp hair off of his forehead, and he decides it’s about time to take a dip in the pool he’s neglected thus far.   
  
He tiptoes across the hot cement next to the pool, probably looking ridiculous as ever trying to avoid third degree burns on the bottom of his feet. As soon as he makes it to the deep end, he dives in, the shock of the cold waking up every nerve ending of his body. He breaches the top of the water again, and lies flat on his back, closing his eyes and floating precariously on top of the water. When he starts to shiver, he dips under the water, and makes long strides to the edge of the pool, lifting himself out onto the warm pavement.   
  
"Nice moves, Sharkboy," a sultry sounding voice calls out, and Cas turns and looks up at the relaxed, brown-haired lifeguard sitting atop the station.   
  
"Sharkboy?" Cas calls back, head tilting to the side. She smiles, a sure, arrogant looking smile that Cas finds he enjoys.   
  
"Don’t worry about it, Clarence." She says, a more affectionate grin crossing over her face. She turns from him, and crosses her leg. It’s almost seductive in her movements, fluid, and attention-grabbing, and Cas watches the movement aptly.   
  
"Clarence," Cas says, and the lifeguard turns and looks at him again, a strand of her hair caught across her face. She flips her hair back, and her nose wrinkles the sunglasses up her face. "It’s Castiel, if you’re interested in my actual name." He says, and the girl pushes her sunglasses down her face, revealing dark eyes that sparkle from the reflection of the water.  
  
"Meg." She says, and smirks at him.   
  
"Well, Meg. Shouldn’t you be watching the toddlers waddling near the edge of the deep end instead of making conversation with me?" He asks, walking closer to the station. Meg hums in response.  
  
"Are you kidding me, Clarence?"  
  
"Cas," he interrupts, but it falls on Meg’s deaf ears.  
  
"The PTA God-Squad over there hasn’t let a single child, even children that they aren’t even in  _charge of_ , out of their two inch grasp.” She says, leaning over to whisper-laugh in his face. Cas shrugs, and finds himself smiling along.  
  
"Putting you out of business." Cas says, and Meg leans back in her seat. She takes a moment to survey the pool areas, and Cas takes the time to admire how the red suit clings to her lean body. Her skin glistens with what smells like banana-scented sunscreen, and although she’s to be prepared to jump into water at any given moment, Cas notices that her makeup is perfected beneath her dark sunglasses. She has a lovely heart shaped face, nicely framed by the dark, wavy hair dancing across her face by the wind. Anyone could see her beauty.   
  
"Checkin’ me out, Clarence?" She asks, tilting her chin down to look at him. She’s almost regal-looking, sitting atop a throne in the sun, looking down at her loyal subject. Such thorny beauty.   
  
"I take it you’re not the one who would appreciate the poetry you could inspire," Cas says, and a grin spreads across Meg’s features, making her bone structure more pronounced, her beauty enhanced tenfold.  
  
"You got that right, baby blues." She says, tongue pressed against the back of her teeth as she smiles at him. Cas feels a pull of attraction as his heartbeat quickens.   
  
"It won’t stop me," he says, smiling something excruciatingly unlike himself. She smirks and Cas turns, walking back to his beach towel laid out on the side of the pool.   
  
"Hey, Clarence!" Her voice sounds again, and he turns to look over his shoulder. "I get off at 3:00." She leans back into her seat, and doesn’t wait for his response. Cas isn’t sure if it’s a command or an invitation, but he does know that he doesn’t care either way.  


End file.
